As mobile communication devices continue to expand in usage and importance throughout the world, the need for services that locate these devices also expands. Conventional location-based services include Global Positioning Satellites (GPS) and cellular multi-lateration or other cellular location protocols.
These conventional location-based services suffer with poor accuracy when a mobile communication device is indoors or otherwise obscured from a satellite or cellular tower. Further, these conventional services require substantial power consumption and high costs. In part to address these problems, some partial solutions have developed that use wireless access points for Wi-Fi networks that are present indoors or near a mobile device that is obscured from a tower or satellite. These partial solutions, however, fail in many situations, including where no access point exists, such as in many rural areas, or when security or access concerns limit their use. Even if an access point exits, the access point may be too far away from the mobile device for precision, or signal fluctuations may not permit adequate location determination.